La GA cambia 2!
by Se RareCe27
Summary: dejando a la G.A de lado, Mikan vive su vida como una chica normal junto a sus mejores amigos Hotaru y Ruka, ¿Cómo hará ahora Ruka para confesársele a Mikan, si aparece un viejo amigo suyo, guapísimo, que se empieza a interesar, poco a poco, en Mikan? :B mal sumarry pro esta bueno -w- ?
1. Cumpleaños¿confuso? parteI

Yess: Resumen… dejando a la G.A de lado, Mikan vive su vida como una chica normal (si se le puede decir normal una Lela Lales, que no se da cuenta q tiene a dos CAÑOS detrás de ella ¬¬*) junto a sus mejores amigos Hotaru y Ruka, ¿Cómo hará ahora Ruka para confesársele a Mikan, si aparece un viejo amigo suyo, guapísimo, que se empieza a interesar, poco a poco, en Mikan?

Se Rarece: Primer ficc .… no sé como lo vean pero a mí me mato…

Yess: Por favor comenten ¬¬ sino quién la aguanta a esta llorando ¬¬*rezando en silencio* yo no, yo no…

Se Rarece: WAAAAA! Eres muy mala Yess .

Yess - eso me pasa por acabar en la mente de una niña tan densa como tu -.-', Mejor vuelvo al tema del Ficc… Ojala me perteneciera Gakuen Alice, así haría que Mikan muriera sufriendo por hacer que casi _Natsume y Ruka_ dejaran de ser amigos ¬¬, pero… no me pertenece ni sus personajes T.T

Se Rarece: Moooo, no es justo Y_Y

Yess -O sino…. Hubiese puesto más "machos" para Mikan ahí pudiese ver a Nath mas celoso .

Se Rarece: ¿no querías que sufra ella? -.-'

Yess- da igual, ambas maneras son divertidas... para mí ;D

PD de Yess "quizás noten un pokiiiiiito de rencor hacia Mikan, pero es pura casualidad ¬¬ * silbido *"

Los pensamientos están puestos en _ cursiva._

Comentarios míos en (…) :B

* * *

><p>[Centro comercial LA CachotrA]<p>

-Kyaa! Cada vestido es más lindo que otro- volvió a Repetir alegremente una joven, de unos 12 años aproximadamente, ojos avellana, piel suave pero no tan blanca que hacia reflejar su sedoso cabello largo hasta la cintura, castaño claro, a su amiga quien comía cangrejos enlatados como si fuera un paquetes de papitas fritas.-Pero no se cual escoger, ¡Ayúdame!

Se la veía arrojando unos vestidos en zic-zac revoloteando en el aire, mientras se encontraba la otra suspirosa (para no decir resignada) joven terminando sus cangrejos enlatados, parándose y deteniendo la danza aérea de vestidos antes de que la vendedora desmallase.

-Se nos hace tarde Mikan.- contesto la otra fríamente- ¿Por qué siempre que te acompaño a "LA CachotrA un buen lugar para gastar su plata guachin", siempre te cuelgas en cualquier tienda?

-Mooo ,no me digas esas cosas feas Hotaru - balbuceo inflando sus mejillas hasta dejarlas como un sapo; para después reemplazarla ,como si nada, por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - además estoy indecisa porque quiero sorprender a Ruka en su cumpleaños :D

Eran finales marzo y nuestra inocente protagonista, Mikan Sakura, estaba de compras con su mejor AmigA, Hotaru Imai, para elegir que ponerse en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su compañero y mejor AmigO de la infancia Ruka Nogi. (Fin del resumen hasta entonces :D)

_Acaso se dio cuenta de que él..._ pensó la torturada come cangrejos (. asco), hasta que fue interrumpida por Mikan que volvía a hacer otra danza aérea de vertidos, mientras la vendedora tenía un ataque de shock por cada vestido que tocaba el suelo.

- después de todo es mi mejor amigo, ¡es lo menos que puedo hacer por él!

Suspiro -para que me gasto en pensar en ello.

- eh, ¿me decías algo Hotaru?

- te dije que porque un vestido,- pregunto inmune a el desorden dado.- si es solo Nogi y sus padres los que te van a ver, ¿no?

- pero que tal si a los padres de Ruka-pyon no les caigo bien y le dicen que no podemos ser mas amigos - sollozo Mikan, con una cara seria que evidentemente demostraba que de enserio pensaba que pasara ello, dejando a la come cangrejos (. asco) calculando que tan Baka podía llegar a ser su "mejor amiga" cuando creciera, si seguía ese camino-y desde ahí en más no vuelvo a ver a Ruka porque los padres lo mandan a otro colegio a fueras de la ciud...

- okey ya entendí- grito interrumpiendo a la melancólica- pero, mejor te elijo un conjunto que encontré en la otra tienda, ¿vale?, - sonrisa malévola- estoy segura que a Nogi _le_ _gustara_.

- Siiii – y corre a abrazarla sonriente - por eso y por mas cosas eres mi mejor amiga

- no me abraces, tus piojos baka pueden ser contagiosos.

- ¡Que no tengo piojos! –grito la nombrada, llamando la atención de toda la tienda y haciendo que la vendedora se alejase unos pasos de ella.

Mikan PDV. 21 de marzo

_Que no tengo piojos!_, pensé en mis adentros, _ya hacía varios años que mi abuelo me los había "exterminado" a todos_. Este iba a ser mi mejor día ya que Hotaru me acompañaba a ir de comprar a el centro LA CachotrA, que casi nunca pasa porque siempre dice que me cuelgo en las tiendas, _lo que son las amigas, ¿eh?_, pero hoy es ÉL DÍA ESPECIAL de mi mejor amiguis Ruka-pyon, por nada del mundo dejaría que lo interrumpiera nadie jejejj.

+_flashback_+ después de clases.

-Hotaruuu?- grite buscándola, _porque siempre se escapa de mi en los recesos esa chica Y.Y._

-Sakura-san - escuche detrás mío.- Sakuraa… -me di vuelta para descubrir a Ruka-pyon llamándome.

- ah, Ruka-pyon que pasa?... - pregunte acercándome a su cara para medir su temperatura.- estas muy rojo, ¿te encuentras bien?

-E-Estoy bi… ¡Ahh! - Grito poniéndose aun mas rojo y dando un salto como conejito, _tendrá fiebre por el calentamiento global?_ (aunque no lo parezca, se lo pregunto seriamente -.- )- ehh, quiero pe-pedirte u-u-un f-favor...

- si dime

- aquí voy..-respiro hondo y dijo rápidamente-¿QUISIERASIRAMIC…?

-¿eh? -

- que si...tienes tiempo... ya sabes... eso de...- y se detuvo.

- …ahhh. ya me acorde –Me acorde justo a tiempo y saque un regalo de mi mochilita :D - toma :)

-¿uh? ¿que es?- pregunto sorprendido. _Wiii!, soy muy buena con los regalos _ :D

- es mi regalito de cumpleaños para mi amiguito mas lindo del mundo! ábrelo- le dije sonriente, _pero... el estaba como, mmm... algo deprimido, tenía su cabeza agachada..._

-gracias - y me abraza-pero tómalo...

-ehh, que no te gusto :(- _. nooo! Hotaru tenía razón Y.Y!_

-no... no es eso - me mira a la cara algo cansado, - quisiera que me lo des en mi casa ... hoy, ¿sí? – termino de hablar suavemente

-...- ante mi pensamiento, se altera

-etto... que me lo des junto con Hotaru Imai hoy a la noche!... jejejje - respondió

- vale :D –respondí alegremente-, pero primero vamos a la enfermería, estas hirviendo y muy rojo Ruka-pyon

- ¡e-estoy bien! –Respondió gritando.- ejjeje quiero decir… ven a las 7 ¿sí?

-nos vemos a las 7 :)- y salí corriendo tras Hotaru.

-E-Espera, no sabes en donde esta mi casa! - me gritaba desde lo lejos.

-Después me llamas o me envías un mensaje.- y ahí fui a por Hotaru

+_fin de flashback_+

- Ya despertaste baka durmiente- dijo Hotaru, haciéndome dar un escalofríos-, me tengo que ir a cambiar a mi casa.

- eh.. si, pero no íbamos a ir juntas? -le pregunte dispuesta a hacer un puchero como mucho

- no porque me tengo que cambiar - dándome un golpe con su dedo a mi frente sonriente-...

-Hotaru...

-Además,-continuo sacando de no se donde una banana y empezando a comerla- no quiero que me confundan y pienses que ando con una baka como tú los padres de Nogi. -y se va dándome la espalda hacia el auto de su madre. Le grite con todas mis fuerzas pero ya era demasiado tarde como para que se diera vuelta, ya había arrancado el coche de su madre

Sin más preámbulos me dirigí a la casa de Ruka-pyon que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras del centro comercial "LA Cachotra un buen lugar para gastar su pasta guachin! ". Nunca había conocido en estos últimos años de amistad con Ruka-pyon a sus padres y en verdad estaba muy ansiosa al oír a Ruka-pyon invitarme a su casa...

* * *

><p>Ruka PDV. Habitación de Ruka. 16 de marzo. [10 minutos después.]<p>

-¿¡¿QUÉ HICE! ¡Si ya me recibí de estúpido! Y.Y de todos los lugares en donde festejar, los dos juntos, ¡De todo el mundo! ¿¡tenía que ser con mis bochornosos padres? Nooo… - gritaba a los cuatro vientos en mi habitación, de seguro que ahí abría alguien que me entendiera. Toca alguien mi puerta- ¡NO ESTOY PARA NADIE! ... ¡Ahh, pero si eres Sakura-san pasa, pasa, pasa!

*voz fingida de mujer claramente de un chico* ajjajaja si querido, soy Sakura-san. Tú amada... ven a darme un besito - me decía, entrando a MÍ habitación, mi aun más bochornoso hermano mayor acercándose pervertidamente a mí.

-¿¡Qué quieres Kairi? No estoy de humor Y.Y - mientras le daba patadas para que saliera de MÍ habitación

-*voz fingida de mujer* pero querido yo te amo...- y ahí me hacía eco el tonto -_-* - "Te amo, más que a un nuevo mu..."- cantaba con una desafinación… hasta que le di un coscorrón :D.- auhhh!

- no entiendes Kairi, ella es... ella es... ¡AHHHHHHHH!- y ahi iba lo último de mi orgullo, _tirado en un gemido de dolor. -.-_

-Okay Romeo, contrólate.- Dijo, haciendo un "intento de calmarme" con ello- ya sé que no te gusta que presuma de mi encantadora voz en frente de ella... ¡no me digas! ¿Tienes miedo de que se enamore de mi encantadora voz y te olvide?- ahi lo empuje con mi pie y casi le rompo un hueso "accidentalmente", hasta que...- ajjaja dime que paso.- dijo agarrando de la espaldas como otros de sos acosos ¬¬... de los cuales ya me acostumbre.

-Bueno...

+_flashback_+después de clases. 16 de marzo / en el salón\

-hey Ruka...-llamo mi compañero kokoro.

-¿Qué?- respondí indiferente agarrando mis cosas para irme.

-como que "¿qué?", hoy es tu gran día de llegar a mayores con Mikan-chan, ¡Viejo, hace como 2 años que estas enamorado perdidamente de ella!- me dijo sacándome "de mis cabales"- ¿acaso me vas a decir que eres como un masoquista que se gusta verse sufrir? ¡¿COMO ALGUNO AÚN NO PRESENTES EN ESTE CAPITULO!

- ¿A quién le hablas?... da igual, pero _tú_ no entiendes...-le replique entre suspiros

- nada de "no entiendes" ni de "peros", dime ¿te gusta esa chica?-pregunto

- no sabes cuánto… - dije sonriéndole

- "entonces dale maraca, maraca, mar...!" - tenía planeado irme con su cancioncita de cuarta ¬¬, pero me detuvo- naaah enserio, ¿Por qué no te la llevas a tu casa y pasas tu día masoquisiandote tratando de no besarla?

- pues... ni a eso me atrevería...-conteste desilusionado de mi mismo - ¡dime qué hacer, un consejo, please!

-cantante dijiste? - risa de oreja a oreja- tengo un nuevo compact de reik :D

- ¿Para qué me sirve? ¡Te pedí un consejo!- levantaba mi mano con un puño en ella, _tú te lo estas buscando_.

- antes de que me peges -.-... - responde a tiempo ¬¬ - lo que te puedo decir es que tu posición actual es la canción de "QUE VIDA LA MIA" va… casi todas sus canciones están es tu posición ¬¬ bueno la cosa es hacer que llegues a "sin conocerte" por lo menos :D

-...-

-¿Qué dices? o no que esta re chido "TUS" CANCIONES, "REIK"... XD bueno te lo dejo ahí el disco y te escuchas algunas canciones del disco ¿vale? ahora me tengo que ir...-me dijo como si nada, haciendo encape en mi apodo ganado por_ gustar de..._-.-

-...-

-ahí te vez enamorado aun no correspondido xD. "sin conocerte, me has embrujado de repente, me has condenado eternamenteee, a sentir que te amado desde siempre, y te amado desde siempreee " ¿Y como dice Reik? - me preguntaba cuando salía riéndose.

-...- shock- ¡¿Este que se abra fumado hoy?- Grite y de lo shockeado que estaba vi el disco- creo que ... mejor veo algo de aqui...

+-Escuchando "que vida la mía"-+

"-me despierto en una mañana para verte pasar y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del día, ¡qué vida la mía!..."

_¿Acaso como me ve este tipo?_, pensaba mientras escuchaba la canción

"-... Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte, dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte- _interesante…_- yo solo quiero ser tu amigo- ¬¬me chafa cuando me engañan. - y me muero por salir contigo. Dame una señal, solo dame una mirada..." - pare la canción.

-¡Eso es! - grite y para mi mala suerte estaba Jinno-sensei pasando por los salones… :S

-¿¡Que es _eso_ joven Nogi?-me dice el profesor de mate.

-No nada Jinno-sensei, ¿Vio a Sakura-san?- le pregunte con prisa

-¿Habla de la señorita Sakura? Si, Estaba buscando a la señorita Imai. Se encuentra en el patio ahora.-y empecé a correr al oír patio. Hasta que de un grito me dice- ¡Oiga joven Nogi! ¿qué piensa hacer? no se puede correr por los pasillos.

-que no es obvio, voy a animarme a...-y me interrumpió

-¡Era hora de que se le confiese, joven Nogi! -me dijo alentándome- hace como 2 años que está enamorado de esa señorita, se tardo un poquiiiito en decírselo :)

-Pero ¿¡¿COMO LO...! Olvídelo- y empecé a correr.

+_Fin de flashback_+

-¿Y, que paso después?- me decía mi hermano, cruzado de piernas sentado en el piso, mordiendo mi almohada ¬¬

- ¬¬ no me hagas acordar de aquel momento... ¡la cuestión es que viene para acá! Y.Y -le replique con mi nubecita entre tormentas sobre la cabeza, _Y.Y no es mi día!_

-¿qué hay de malo en eso? - pregunto haciéndose en tonto ¬¬

- De seguro que no te viste al espejo ni has visto un video de las fiestas de cumpleaños que nos hacen nuestros padres a nosotros... -.-' - se hacía más grande la nube

- jajajaja ¡tienes razón!- me respondió ante mi pobre nube y a la vez me sorprende porque era la primera vez que se me prendía el foco- ... ¡Te voy a humillar hasta que se te caiga la cara! xD- y salió corriendo de mi cuarto dejándome bocabarra.

Retiro lo dicho. ¬¬

* * *

><p>Se Rarece…¿Qué les pareció?...<p>

Yess… creo q me olvide de decir q Ruka se va a poner más sensible y que Mikan aun más lenta (si es posible hacerla más lenta a la _nena_ ¬¬)

Se Rarece… no empieces de nuevo Yess-nee-san

Yess…¡¿¡COMO PUEDE SER TAN LENTA COMO PARA NO DARSE CUENTA, DESPUES DE QUE NATT LA BESO, QUE LE TENIA GANAS A ELLA? Q mierdd….

Se Rarece… -.-' será mejor q no la escuchen porque quedarían traumados… como yo : )

Yess… ¡Claro! ELLA quería que se lo gritaran la muy DIVA, Quería LA _NENA_ que se lo digiera delante de la clase de habilidades peligrosas para que se diera cuenta de q le gustaba! ¬¬*

Se Rarece... -.- no la escuchen...en serio :) dedicado a delfin a ayudarme a subirlo :)


	2. Cumpleaños¿confuso? parteII

_- De seguro que no te viste al espejo ni has visto un video de las fiestas de cumpleaños que nos hacen nuestros padres a nosotros... -.-' - se hacía más grande la nube _

_- jajajaja ¡tienes razón!- me respondió ante mi pobre nube y a la vez me sorprende porque era la primera vez que se me prendía el foco- ... ¡Te voy a humillar hasta que se te caiga la cara! xD- y salió corriendo de mi cuarto dejándome bocabarra._

_Retiro lo dicho. ¬¬_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2. Cumpleaños... ¿confuso? parte 2<p>

¡REIKITA! baja unos minutos ¿Si?- grito mi madre desde el primer piso, _no tengo bastante con mi hermano, ¿¡Por qué me odias tanto kamichama! Y.Y_- , te tengo una sorpresa para ti, reikita…

Suspire-... ya voy, madre.-Conteste y baje lo rápidamente a por mi madre, tenía que convencer a mi terca madre que no me llame "rei … ¬¬ así, en frente de Sakura-san. _Hasta pensarlo daba vergüenza ajena. Y.Y_

Por suerte mía, mi habitación quedaba cerca de las escaleras, para ocasiones de huir de mi baka hermano o cuando tenía que salir corriendo a entrenamiento, así que ya estaba acostumbrado a alguna que otra caída de apuradas. -.- Que vida la mía, ¿No? Tengo mis estudios de octavo grado; los entrenamientos de básquet, ¡Que ni loco abandono!; aunque no cuenta como actividad, soporto a mi hermano con sus flechazos amorosos que según él, obtuvo en la semana ¬¬; tiempo a mis amigos, obviamente; y como si no fuese mucho mi vida… tengo que encontrar la forma de confesarme a Sakura-san, que no va muy bien que digamos -.-. Suspire y entre en la cocina al no ver a mi madre en el living.

- oye madre... ¿podrías no llamarme...-trate de pedir pero fui interrumpido por una mano que me taparon los ojos.

Yessica PDV. Jejeje*sonrisa malévola* lindo, liiindo momento . jejeje

¿?- ¿Quién soy?

Ruka- madre no me hagas esos juegos...- le dijo sacándole las manos de sus ojos y dándose vuelta- y menos en frente de...- quiso recriminar, pero fue interrumpido al ver una jovencita que vestía con un pantalón corto de jean a cuerdas azul oscuro y con una remera manga corta rojo que la hacía ver como una "niña linda"(Yess: ¬¬* vamos a decirle momentáneamente)

Mikan- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Reikita! –lo sorprendió absorta de la alegría la recién llegada, abrazándolo, dejándolo boquiabierta a su enamorado mejor amigo "REIKITA"[ Yess: XD jajaajja no hace falta agregar comentarios míos, ya se humilla él solit_ito_ xD], por abrazarlo y por como lo llamo. : [ … pobre Reikita :C, no hacía poco que conoció a sus padres y ya lo humillaron :'{ le tengo compasión… xD ]. Ya despertando de sus pensamientos, se desprende del cálido abraso de Mikan y al mira de frente. (Pésima decisión :S)

Reikita, digo... Ruka- Mi-Mi-Mikan ¿Q-que haces a-a...?- tartamudeo aun mas al conectarse visualmente con sus avellanas ojos.

Pero, en respuesta a su pedido a kamichama, fue interrumpido por Mikan que le puso un regalo en frente de él esperando con una sonrisa a que lo abriera. Ruka- ¿uh?

Mikan- no te acuerdas que hoy te quería dar este regalo – dijo alegremente, dejo al pobre lo mas sonrojado que pudo hacer estado en todo esa mañana... (Yess: Hasta ese momento, ¡Obvio!, le faltaba LA SEÑORA humillación todavía. xD) - Ábrelo :D

Madre de Ruka- una foto los dos juntitos. *flash de foto*- agrego la su madre, rompiendo la atmosfera romántica. (lo peor del mundo que le podes hacerle a tu hijo con un amigo y aun mas con su enamorada xD)

Ruka- ¡MADRE! - Grito enojado, antes de voltearse con una cara de "perdon -.-' " para Mikan- perdónala, es que ¡NO ME ESCUCHA CUANDO LE DIJO QUE NADA DE FOTOS!- Grito a lo ultimo para que captara la indirecta su futura "difunta" madre.

M. de Ruka- Okay, guardare el rollo para cuando venga MI lindo regalo para MI lindo Reikita.- mientras guardaba en su bolso la cámara digital, riendo educadamente a lo ultimo- ¿No crees que es muy lindo mi hijo, Mikan-chan?

Mikan rio con su sonrisita de "todos me perdonan" ¬¬ [ no pregunten cómo es esa sonrisita pero que la hizo , ¡la hizo!]- Ahh... "mi lindo Reikita", ¡Que ternura!- respondió sonriente, dandole palmaditas en la espalda a Ruka que paso de rojo a rosa al oír lindooo.. lindoooo… lindoooooo... eco, digo… lindoooooo xD

Ruka- no te rías ¬¬.- _pobre de mí_, pensó, _mejor la saco de aquí antes de que aparezca con las fotos de cuando era bebe T.T_ - Ven, Sakura-san.- la agarro sin darse cuenta de la mano y se la llevo a su cuarto a empujones, mientras ella se despedía de su madre.

M de Ruka- ¡Es-Espera Reikita! justo traía tus foto de bebe. -le grito sin notar la mirada fulminante de Ruka, antes de doblar hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

Mikan- ¡Kyaa! guárdemelas que las veo desp...- la interrumpió Ruka al tapar su boca. [Trankis que fue con su mano .]- hmmm?

Ruka- no hables alto, no quiero que nos vea mi hermano en mi habitación.- susurro algo alterado.

Mikan- momei.-[ traducido "okei" ] le respondió dejándose llevar hacia su habitación.

Ruka, ensimismado en sus escape, la corrió hacia un lado de la pared, sin soltar, y cerrando la puerta.

Ya los dos seguros de los acosos de su hermano Kairi y de las bochornosas fotos de él a sus tierna edad de Baby, que su madre amenazaba en mostrarle a Mikan (respiro -.-)...bueno, ahí se dio cuenta de que la tenia acorralada en la pared sin dejarla salir a Mikan. Eso y de que nunca habían estado tan cerca de ella sin sonrojarse al instante. Solo que al darse cuenta trata de controlarse y la suelta un poco más lento de lo habitual [relámpago a metal en día de tormenta xP muy explícita, no? :B].

Ruka PDV. Habitación de Ruka. 21 de marzo

Ya sentados en mi cama… ¬¬ nada pasa. _¿Qué le pasara? no la puedo ver así_, pensé. Me parecía angustiante verla callada, :/no es que sea de parlotear todo el día ella… _pero ahora que lo pienso si_ _, _así que decidí romper el hielo- hey, Sakura-san.

¿uhh? - volteo su cabezo que estaba agachada y me vio.

- emm, _que digo -.-'_... lin-linda blusa, ¿te la compraste hoy?-tire el tema de conversación mas tonto que se puede conseguir de una revista de adolecentes… _no es que las lea, es decir…¡de que estoy hablando! Ruka reacciona T.T,_pense y me replica, _ es obvio que se la compro hoy, le conozco cada uno de sus conjuntos y remeras de ella ¬¬'_.

- Sip - me respondió algo cansada, con los ojos medios como cerrándose.- me ayudo Hotaru a escogerla hoy en el centro comercial - y ahí dijimos los dos como cada vez que hablábamos del ese centro comercial - "LA CachotrA un buen lugar para gastar su plata guachin" - y reímos los dos

- no se tu Sakura, pero a mí me atrae mucho su frase -le dije entre risas, _al menos ya no está triste._

-Sí. - y bosteza -¿me permites Ruka?

-¡¿eh! ¿q-q-que co-cosa?- _no me la creo que tartamudee -.-_

De pronto Mikan se me acercando y yo (muy tonto o de mi parte -_-) cerré mis ojos acercándole mi cara y sin darse cuenta… ella paro en mis rodillas, apoyando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos tratando de dormir.

-espero que no te moleste, es que hoy me fue un día muy agitado jeje.- me dijo tan bella que no podía dejar de mirarla dormir, era tan hipnotizante verla dormir que quisiera que siempre todas las mañanas fuesen así.

Baje mi tono de voz, conforme a mi ánimo actual.-no, para nada, pero...-la levante de mis rodillas y la acomode en mi cama, para después dirigirme adelante de ella arrodillado- sería mejor si duermes ahí , ¿no crees?

-jiji sep! :) - y ahí no sé por qué razón, pero de la nada la acaricie...con mi mano y... ella me dice algo entre medio susurro que no alcance a comprender.

- ¿qué? no escuche nadita ajaja - le dije medio cargándola.

-jajjaja que no me dejes sola,- me respondió sorprendiéndome tanto al escuchar eso. Era como si supiese que la quiero proteger, pero que no me animaba a decírselo.-... tengo una idea- abrio los ojos y dijo con ánimo.

-¿ya te recuperaste? ¿Tan pronto? - bromeé.

-te acuerdas cuando te invite a ti y a Rima a mi casa a quedarse a dormir.-

-seeep…- dije

+-flashback-+13 de diciembre (2009) casa de Mikan /su habitación\ :S

-Ruka-pyon...Ruka- parecía que me llamaba un ángel, abrí los ojos y la vi... la chica de mi sueño con la que había soñado esa misma noche, la de ese día. -Ruka... ayúdame.-al escucharla pedirme ayuda ahí me desperté por completo.

-¿qué pasa?, ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele algo?- pregunte apuradamente, muy preocupado

-tuve una pesadilla, estoy media con miedo y no me duele nada :')- me contesto entre llanto y risa

-qué alivio... que soñast- y de pronto me abraza.

-Ruka-pyon...¿puedo dormir contigo hoy? - me sonroje tanto que era visible hasta en la oscuridad. Imagínense como despertó a la misma Hotaru de tal intensidad. Pero ahí- no puedo dormir y Hotaru me dijo que viniera contigo :'(

-no la pienso aguantar a las 2 de la madrugada con sus pesadillas, además...- le hice señas para que se callara y me dejara a mi calmarla, a lo que conteste con una risa y dijo- miren que el osito que compre es de ojo miron.- tratando de amenazarme por si hacia algo [ esa Hotaru... ajjaja los estaba grabando dormidos :S xD]

-¿qué significa eso Hotaru?- pregunto Sakura-san entre llanto. No podía verla llorar así, o en ninguna otra manera, por lo que la abrase.

-no es nada. Si queres, puedo acompañarte hoy hasta que te duermas :). - ahí ella me abrazo mas fuerte si nos acostamos en su cama [adoro esta parte ., lastimaa ¬¬.].

-gracias Ruka-pyon, eres el mejor amigo que tuve :)- me dijo

-sii... amigo...-respondí con un pesar en mi pecho

En ese momento no me importo que me viera como un amigo ni como un hermano protector, lo que me causaba más dolor eran esas dos cosas, pero... esa noche lo olvide por completo y nada mas pude concentrarme en la cara que tenía en frente mío... tan relajada y linda que desde ahí en más me dije a mi mismo que no dejaría que nadie me separe de ella sin importar lo que me pasara.

La luna nos bañaba en su luz, haciéndola resaltar… si eso es aún posible. El viento que azotaba suavemente la ventada, gritaba unos alientos que ni yo hubiese descubierto en mí. Corrí un mechón de su pelo hacia un costado de su cara. Respire hondo.

- Mikan...-susurre

-... *Durmiendo*-

-te amo.-

+-fin de flashback-+

-S-si-si m-me acuerdo - le conteste otra vez tartamudeando ¬¬ me odio a mi mismo! :'( [ te falto lo de tomate, niño enamorado de las mejillas rosas masoquista en el tema del amor :'( .. sniiff]

-¿Y si duermes conmigo?- me dijo otra vez, haciendo revivir ese sonrojo rosa que, ahora estaba más calmado y a la vez se sentía mas liberado.

-¿por qué no lo haría mi bella doncella?-le conteste " no sé porque pero quiero intentar..."

-jajjaa-

-hagamos otro juego, ahora tu eres la bella durmiente y yo el príncipe, obviamente...- le deje tiempo para que lo completara ella.

- apuesto, lindo y más tierno de todos los reinos unidos jajajj.

-te falto inteligente... -los dos reímos y fui a agarrar de mi guardarropa una sabana y me la ate al cuello.- listo, ¿cómo me veo?

- jajja como un tonto jajaj. - respondió aun acostada y mirándome con sus ojos café claros inconfundibles que me dan esta seguridad de seguir con este juego llamado vida...

- eso me dolió jajaj, pero como de describirías ahora? con todo y color de ojos , pelo y...-me interrumpió

-¿color de uñas?- respondió entre risas.- bueno, a ver... Cuando veo a mi lindo amiguito Ruka...

-lindo e inteligente.. achisss achisss-le reproche burlándome :)... no sé porque pero quería saber como ella me veía... quería saberlo para ver su punto de vista.

-jajaj cuando veo a mi LINDO, NADA PRESUMIDO E INTELIGENTE amiguito Ruka veo… siempre antes que nada, sus ojos color cielo, color diamante y... después su linda y tierna sonrisita que siempre me muestra, que me hace muy feliz y me sube de ánimo en los malos ratos...-la interrumpí antes de que notara mis nervios.

-¿y q-que mas?- le pregunte, no puede ser que tartamudeé -.- soy patético

-también lo lindo que se ve cuando habla con migo y tartamudea, haciéndolo ver aun más tierno de lo habitual y mostrando su amabilidad interna siempre que habla conmigo.

-jaja¿ y mi hermosa cabellera?- pensó _" ¿mi hermosa cabellera?" que me hago el lindo en frente de ella -.-¡ baka!_

-sí, tiene un cabello muy suave y querible por cualquier niña, de color sol… va, mas como patito feo ajajaja- me recrimino

-eso me dolió jaaja- fue y la abrase, y ella aun estaba en la cama hablándome solo que ahora cara a cara. [los dos acostados en la cama]

-naah, un lindo patito amarillo que al mirarte a los ojos te dice "un gusto en conocerte" :) y ...-interrumpí sin darme cuenta y le pregunte..

-¿ y de mi personalidad que pensas? -agachando mi cabeza para que no viese mi sonrojo.

-que sos muy amable conmigo y con todos los que te rodean, incluyendo a los animales, y por lo que veo no con tu hermano jajja-con una voz media burlona, pero después se puso como un tono dulce y a la vez seria - y también, eres de los que son de fiar y no me mienten nunca. Y para que no me repliques después - me dijo entre risas- muy inteligente y guapísimo ajjaja.

-JÁJÁ muy graciosa - "_me ve con confianza y no me tiene miedo..._"-bueno, sigamos con el juego de la bella durmiente y el príncipe apuesto e inteligente que la viene a buscar.-"_me ve amable..."_

-jajaj sí. y también lo quiero mucho a mi Ruka xP-

-... pero cerra los ojos en cuanto me acerco ¿vale?-"_me..._

-¿por?- "_me dijo que..._

-... porque la bella esta durmiendo esperando al príncipe...-pensaba en "-_jajaj si. y tambien lo quiero mucho a mi Ruka…-_

-okay.-mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta nada mas podia pensar en ese "_lo quiero mucho_"

-ohh! que es lo que mis ojos ven- me di vuelta, " _hay una doncella en frente mío_" pensé. - ¿quién es dueña de tanta hermosura? - "_que de mí a de robar este corazón con tanta facilidad_", mientras me acercaba hacia ella hasta quedar arrodillado ante su cama.- ¿qué le estará pasando a tal belleza? - "_que de mi mente aun no me la he borrado_"- ¿quizás...-_"quizás..._- debería...-_"debería...- _de despertarla- _"de despertarla..."_ me iba acercando cada vez más a la belleza que mis ojos habían admirado desde hace años y sin poder tocarla- con un cálido...-"_beso..._"...[ :3]

Mi mente se nublo y a la vez se desnublo; me sentía en una primavera rodeado de arboles de cerezos rosas, todos juntos haciendo un camino en el que su doncella y él, su príncipe azul, que en tantos sueños había tenido, que su amor algún día a él lo amara. Después de su cálido beso, demostrarle su cariño y su afecto sin mirar sus errores pasados, disfrutando del momento, los dos se irían caminando juntas hacia más allá de esos árboles. Buscando su final feliz. [órale cn ese wey o.O menos mal que se despertó de sos arboles de cerezos porque su doncella estaba confundida y recibiendo el beso de su mejor amigo que tanto quería. :S hora de la verdad XD]

-E-He po-podido despertar a tal doncella con- "_que estaba haciendo, ella nada más me ve como su amigo_" - mi cálido b-be-beso.- me odiara o.o

- ahh...-suspiro mi amada, _debería de dejar de hablar así ¬¬_-... y después de su afine encuentro- se levanta la doncella.. [ lo dije desde el principio ¬¬ ella es una lela digo, una inocente niña de 0% en mal pensamiento ¬¬]-ambos pronunciaron sus votos de amor eterno y...-me dejo lugar para continuar la historia.

-y él en sus votos le dice: yo, Ruka Nogi, prometo amarte, cuidarte, protegerte en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe.-"_y aun así te seguiré amando eternamente hasta en lo más profundo del infierno, te seguiría con tal de estar contigo_" pensaba.

-y ella, su doncella le presenta sus votos: yo, Mikan Sakura, prometo amarte, cuidarte, bancarte en las mañanas con tus ronquidos, en las buenas y en las malas juntos...- parecía real todo esto... hasta sonriente me dijo:- hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-puede besar a la novia- había dicho yo pero pude notar un eco tras lo dicho. No me importo y aproveche la oportunidad y volví al camino de arboles de flores de cerezo, por corto tiempo porque unas risas me sacaros "de mis cabales".

-y colorín colorado- esa voz la reconocía por su desafine, era mi hermano Kairi pero a las otras 2 voces no lograba identificar hasta que...

- creo que llegue en mal momento... ¿estoy a tiempo para ser el padrino de SU boda?- ese tipo de burla era inolvidable para mis pobres y dolidos oídos... era mi viejo amigo Natsume Hyuuga

- Mikan, ¿llegue tarde para el "yo me opongo"? es que me yo quería hacer de la doncella y "recibir el cálido beso"- y por último, u.u ese tono burló… ese era de una jodida chica de pelo corto negro violentado como sus ojos y de piel blanca que preferiría llamar yo por " la desgracia que me trajo el narrador" o sea... Hotaru Imai.

-Hotaruuu.- Mikan salto a abrazarla pero fue golpeada por ella.

-ya te dije que no me gusta que te me brinques encima cada vez que te dijo algo...- mostrando su lado frio y sin sentimientos que le solía mostrar a Mikan cuando se enojaba con ella, trayendo como consecuencia, que ella la persiga por toda la casa para que la perdone. Cosa que ocurrió esta vez, dejándonos solos en el cuarto al "recién casado", o sea yo, a mi hermano Kairi y a él recién llegado Natsume.

Natsume PDV.21 de marzo. Habitación de Ruka

No esperaba ver de primera impresión, después de tanto tiempo, a mi amigo Ruka en una boda con una BA-KA que por lo que veo lo izo como teatro.¬¬ y menos a la chica esa de nuev...

-jijiji... -dijo el bobo hermano de Ruka- conque... no me invitaste a tu querida boda siendo que te aconsejé tanto para este día? que feoooo!-era inútil su intento de molestarlo, se notaba que estaba muy ensimismado y que le habíamos arruinado su día especial. [Que bien que detalla este chico las cosas :3]

-hey Kairi...- le dije

-¿qué mocoso?- responde

-¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer en vez de molestar a tu hermano?- le dije amenazador.

-pues ahora que lo di...-lo saque de una patada a ese baka de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la cama de Ruka, donde él se encontraba sentado- ¿qué onda con esa niña?

-jejej, es difícil de explicar- se tira en su cama dejándome lugar para que me acostara con él, accedí.

-te gusta - afirme

-no sabes cuánto, -respondió con tono melancólico- es... algo que no se puede ni expresar con simples palabras.

-no lo sabe ¿eh?-se notaba que estaba nervioso pero aliviado a la vez por no habérsele confesado correctamente - ¿por qué no aprovechaste la oportunidad de confesártele cuando estabas diciendo tus líneas de príncipe?

-¿¡COMO ES QUE... olvídalo- se puso serio de la nada al responder- ella solo me ve y me querrá ver como un amigo, no seremos nada más que eso.

- acaso crees que no siente nada por ti ¡te acabo de besar, 2 veces, y sin rechazarte!-le respondí alentándolo, era obvio que si no lo rechazo es por alguna razón lógica. [u.u se nota que no la conoce… a ella y a su cajita de sorpresas que tiene por cerebro. ¬¬]

- de seguro es porque vio por otro punto de vista... como por ejemplo, habrá visto la cámara o a mi hermano o directamente habrá pensado en que era parte del juego- y se agarraba de los pelos como si se los quisiera sacar de la rabia.

- cualquier niña tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de otras personas hacia ella, no merece que pierdan el tiempo con ella.- le respondí

-así no es ella...- sonrió y me miro a la cara- ¡Es capaz de saber que tensas en este mismo momento, de saber qué clase de sufrimientos pasas en ese instante y de intentar protegerte de tal, aunque le digas que se aparte! ella es especial... te haría cambiar tu mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. -… okeey, tengo una respuesta a eso.

No debí irme de su vida. Le afecto mi partida y eso lo dejo… así ¬¬

Se levanto, me ayudo a levantarme y después se dirigió a la puerta- capas tiene razón mi hermano y kokoro... me he vuelto un masoquista en este tema del amor – agrego riéndose de sí mismo ¬¬

-...Ruka, deberías de -y me interrumpió ¬¬

-olvida el tema, ¿quieres? Cuéntame de tu vida- disimulo una sonrisa, obviamente falsa ¬¬ que accedí a tomar.

Natsume Hyuuga no es un hombre que crea en esto del "amor" y en lo que se supone que padece su amigo. Nota mental: investigar que provoca el cansancio de ojos; deficiencia mental que cause un problema en las cuerdas bucales, trayendo como consecuencia a un poeta del siglo 18 ¬¬; Debilidad al hablar.

* * *

><p>Antes que nada… Capaz me zarpe un pokiiiito con el romanticismo de ruka xP "<em>respondió aun acostada y mirándome con sus ojos café claros inconfundibles que me dan esta seguridad de seguir con este juego llamado vida..."<em>.. pero en mi defensa… emm.. : se veía tan tierno que no pude resistirme .

Por fin apareció Natsume! . no es mass tierno ¿? … su fría cabeza y corazón frio, no es tiernaa…(? Okeeey ¬¬, ya lo vamos a ir transformando al transcurso de la historia ;P

Perdón por tardar… bye bye


	3. Cumpleaños¿confuso? ParteIII

Jejeje, creooo que me olvide de mi FF por u laargo tiempo ^^ ejjeje

-Yess... ¬¬ creo que sos.. no, ¬¬ SOS baka!

-_- nee nee, no trates de traumar mi mente yes .. tuve unas idas y vueltas con mi mejor amigo de cole y ¬¬ creeme que estoy por volverme tan fria como vos.

-Yess... no me insultes comparandome contigo, mujer! ¬¬ ya te dije: No me humilles estando dentro tuyo y ¡buena suerte con tu "amigo"! ¬¬ sabes que lo odio por confundir las cosas.

-_- ni me lo digas... ^^ jejeje esto no es mio, el nombre no me lo acuerdo pero se llama hitachii :D .. creo -_-(?

* * *

><p>-olvida el tema, ¿quieres? Cuéntame de tu vida- disimulo una sonrisa, obviamente falsa ¬¬ que accedí a tomar.<p>

Natsume Hyuuga no es un hombre que crea en esto del "amor" y en lo que se supone que padece su amigo. Nota mental: investigar que provoca el cansancio de ojos; deficiencia mental que cause un problema en las cuerdas bucales, trayendo como consecuencia a un poeta del siglo 18 ¬¬; Debilidad al hablar.

Capitulo 3. Aun en la cumple de Ruka, ALGUN PROBLEM? ¬¬(?

[MIENTRAS EN OTRO LADO DE LA CASA]

Rima PDV. Cocina de la casa Isuki. 21 de marzo [8:49 pm]

*Pensaba* No me la puedo creer!- suspiro mientras veía a Mikan y la madre de Romeo viendo las fotos de este en su edad de "baby come back"… jamás había razonada en lo tan lenta que puede ser esta chica...

-¡Kyaaa, Hotaru, ven a ver esto… y ESTO también!- me grito la baka lenta.

-¿Me servirá para el periódico mural?- le pregunte. Trabajaba una vez a la semana haciendo un periodico para el salón poniendo todos los rumores; fotos que encontrase y las vendía a $30 cada edición. Creo que es obvio lo famoso que es entre los club de fans y los álbumes que vendo por internet de estos durmiendo; rascándose el higo; comiendo una hamburguesa toda grasienta ; haciendo TODA clase de cosas u_U aun así la compran así que ¡Mejor para mi, eh!

- ¿eh? Creo que sí, ¡Ven a verla! – Me acerque y vi a un niño de 2 años sentado en el… inodoro *pensamiento* e.e huelo a ganancia. Me apresure a sacarle una foto al escuchar los pasos de Romero y el pibe que le seguía. El chico que lo acompañaba era de pelo negro azabache corto, era estilo rebelde a propósito, estaba con un flequillo que le tapaba entre medio el ojo izquierdo. Tenía unos ojos color carmesí que decían "aléjate de mí o escupirás sangre.", su piel era como media pálida. Parecía un vampiro de la saga de crepúsculo, solo que salía a la luz.- ¡Ahí estas Ruka! kyaaa ¿Estas son tus fotos? no puedo creer que este niñito sin expresión alguna seas tu... kyaaa que lindo eras :)

- ¡Si ese es mi BAKA hermano! era un malhumorado a los 4 años ¬¬- dijo el raro de Kairi poniendo un CD en la radio.

- Sera mejor que le pida después unas copias a la madre de Romeo para la edición de mañana :)- le dije a Mikan.

- ¿¡Q-que hacen c-con mis fotos?- nos grito Romeo al verlas en posesión de "Julieta" para rápidamente tratando se sacárselas. Lastimosamente se olvido seguramente que Mikan será tonta a veces, pero tiene las mejores calificaciones en toda clase de deportes. Empezó a correr hacia el otro lado de la sala hasta que el chico vampiro le arrebato las fotos en un movimiento ágil de manos.

-Si no te dieron permiso para verla, no se las quites.-dijo con una mirada amenazadora a Mikan, estando cara a cara. Esto iba a terminar mal… ¬¬ debí haber traído mi video cámara.

Mikan PDV. Misma casa, mismo día ¬¬ [10:59] [Sin bandera - te vi venir]

" aun ni siquiera te tengo y ya tengo miedo de perderte amor..."

-¿uh?-quede en shock al volver a ver al chico de hace rato.

- ¿¡Que miras, Baka!-me pregunto enojado. En ese momento me puse nerviosa y a la vez enojada por el insulto.

-¿¡Q-Que haces tu aquí, torpe? - le respondí entre gritos - y que es eso de baka, ni siquiera me conoces.

"Es poco lo que te conozco y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor"

- No hace falta conocerte para saber que eres una baka...-me respondió sin expresión alguna

- ¡¿Quien te crees, torpe? -le grite y gire la cabeza- ¡Horatu! – corri por protección, mientras esta estaba comiendo… o.0 ¿Sesos de cangrejo?

"... porque te vi venir y no dude te vi llegar y te abrase y puse toda mi pasión para..."

- podrían sacar esa canción… es que me trae un mal momento -_- - le dije a Kairi furiosa mirando con rabia a ese tonto, torpe!

-¿Eh?

-per-ver-ti-daaa,- se burló inexpresivo el… un momento ¿¡COMO ES QUE LLEGE AL HECHO DE SER JUSTO YO LA PERVERTIDA? Me sonroje ante el pensamiento- ¿Acaso me vas a decir que ese fue tu primer beso?

"... y luego te bese y me arriesgué con la verdad, te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras..."

-¿¡QUEEE?- Era un grito triple [que por alguna razón inexplicable ¬¬ el de Ruka se escuchaba más que el de los demás] mientras Kairi apagaba la radio.

- ¡A TI QUE TE INTERESA, TORPE! FUE TU CULPA POR METERTE EN MI CAMINO! - respondí furiosa.

PDV normal.

- tu venias corriendo, ¡fue tu culpa, ALIENTO DE BAKA!- se quedado sin insultos ante la furia natsume. Estaba confundido y no sabía que inventar porque ese besó accidental fue también su primer beso... ¡Y para hacerla completa le había gustado! [xD pero, como el acostumbraba hacer con sus seres queridos (Ruka), se sacrifica… hm ¬¬]

-uuuy, esa debió doler, Mikan-chan.- agrego teatrero Kairi mientras prendía la radio y ponía otra canción de Sin banderas.- esta va para mi hermanito xD

"lara (cincuenta veces veces¬¬) se que piensas marcharte ya lo sé, y no te detendré, haz lo que tú quieras. ..."

-¡No molestes Kairi! - grita este y voltea a ver a su amigo- ¿De qué hablan? ¿Cual beso?

-" y si él supo darte más amor, supo llenarte más que yo, Claro que se perder, claro que perder..." cantaba junto con el disco Kairi [XD]

Se conectan las miradas de Kairi y Hotaru maliciosamente. Esas miradas escondían un plan. Hotaru agarra a Mikan y se la lleva a una esquina, mientras que Kairi agarra a Natsume y Ruka, y se lo lleva a la otra punta. [xP]

Natsume PDV [11:08]

*Pensamiento* No puedo creer que esa sea la misma chica...miro a Ruka, junto la de _él_...

-Haber chiquillos tranquilícense y que primero declare su defensa, ante el juzgado Natsume Hyuuga, antes de que lo condenemos a culpable por hurto.- dijo en idiota de Kairi... lo que me faltaba. De repente Ruka reacciona mostrándole su puño. Este decide irse riendo con esas dos chicas… dejándonos solos.

Mikan PDV.[11:07]

- ¡Que me digas que paso!- Hotaru parecía cada vez mas enojada, pero no me quería escuchar.

- que no paso na-da. :'(- le respondí y de pronto aparece Kairi, quien me abrazo por la espalda y me trata de calmar hasta que algo le golpea la cabeza y hace que nos separemos.

Natsume PDV.[11:15

-Sigue siendo un pervertido el idiota.

-...-

-... no paso nada entre esa baka y yo, Ruka, tranquilízate- le dije para que respondiera- Recuerda que tengo códigos ¬¬

- ¿Que sentiste? -susurro

- ¿De qué?- ahora volvía a hablar entre medio ¬¬ ¡Estúpida enfermedad!

- sabes de que hablo... ¿Qué sentiste?

- ¿Hablas del beso? aaaah...- perdón por mentirte Ruka, es por tu bien- parecía que se había comido un pescado podrido y le hubiesen quedado las escamas es los labios… dag- fingí repugnancia, mientras que el seguía cabiz baja

- en serio... -levanta su cara y me miro fijamente a los ojos - ¿qué te hiso sentir ella?

Mikan PDV.[11:13] [te quise olvidar - versión sin banderas]

"estuve con otra queriendo olvidarte, y me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte..."

-vamos poco a poco Mikan, ¿Ok?- me dijo Kairi para tratar de sacarme del enojo.

-dinos lo MÁS importante de todo que es...- se miran entre los dos y hablan al unisono.- ¿Quien de los dos besa mejor?

-... shock *pensamiento*¡¿Eso me preguntan?- ah yo diría que... ¿De qué hablan?

-Mi querida Horatu, vamos a estar media hora así...-

- es que nuestra Mikan es muy lenta de pensamientos. - y ambos suspiran. ¿Qué les pasa?

Natsume PDV. Pobre nat -.-' [11:17]

- en serio... -levitó su cara y me miro fijamente a los ojos - ¿Qué te hiso sentir ella?

Me di cuenta de que si le llegaba a mentir por aunque sea 5 segundos se daria cuenta y seria aun peor que decirle la verdad.

- hmmm… como sea, podría decir que besa bien esa baka pero igual sigue siendo una baka para mí y nada mas será eso, ¿Entendiste?- le dije ya que era verdad, yo no me dejaría enamorar de alguien solo por un accidente y menos lastimar a un buen amigo como lo era Ruka, aunque me gustas ella, él estaba enamorado y tenía más derechos que yo.- y además... ¿acaso no me tienes confianza cuando te dije que tengo códigos? - le dije burlándome- que feooo!

-¡NO! ...no es eso..etto, es que...- si no lo detengo ahora va a hacer que me de culpa y no soy de ese tipo de chicos que se dejan llevar por sus "sentimientos" y el resto de la telenovela ¬¬.

-Hey Kairi! ¿Tienes "no te va gustar"? la verdad que me aburrí de esos homosexuales masoquistas ¬¬

- ¡Yo tengo un CD en mi mochila!-dijo esa baka, sí que es metida, eh ¬¬

- ¿si piensas que te vas a ir sin decirnos nada estas muy equiv...-hablaron al unisono los otros.

Mikan alejándose poco a poco de ellos - ¿De qué hablan? jejej, no huyo de nadie jajaj- y se fue corriendo hacia la cocina.

- gracias ba~ka, casi lográbamos que nos confesara quien de los dos besaba mejor.- dijieron a coro los dos, descolocandolo a reik y a mi, solo que lo disimule antes de que lo notara.

Mikan PDV. [11:23]

-uhhh, estuve en ese momento cerca de estallar de tanto pensar... -dije en voz baja. – no sé porque me preguntaron quien de los dos besaba mejor. ¡Si no fue un beso! :'(

Este día se estaba haciendo eterno y no sabía que hace para volver sin que me preguntaran lo mismo -.- ... por suerte apareció kokoro, Ana y la profesora de Historia , Yessica Anatsuki [ bueno, una se aburre de estar siempre relatando a historia y no poder putiar a CIERTAS PERSONAS a ratos ^^]

- Genial, ¬¬ esta la señorita Sakura aquí... - me dijo suspirando ¿hm? - ahora que me acuerdo deje algo en el fuego ¬¬ vengo cuando se halla ido e...-la interrumpí antes de que empezara a decir cosas que no entendía.

- hacía tiempo que no la veía profe- y corrí a abrazarla, pero por alguna razón se corrió a ver algo y me tropecé... cayendo al suelo.[no fue el pie de la profe 8-) xD]

- ten cuidado - me dijo kokoro mientras Ana se reía.- y usted profesora Yessica, compórtese como tal, ¿sí?

- algún día ¬¬ - y miraba hacia otro lado, [que se puede decir, es de mente adolecente la pendeja esa xD, histérica a más no poder jaja de unos 21 años]

Después de eso, Ana me ayudo a levantarme mientras kokoro hablaba con la profe de historia y nos dirigimos a la sala donde se encontraban todos. Por alguna extraña razón, todos estaban muy callados a excepción de el chico que me tope hace rato...

+- Flash back-+ 21 de marzo, saliendo del centro comercial la cachotra. [6:45 ]

*Pensaba* porque de la nada rima me deja sola a cuadras de la casa de Ruka :'( no me gusta andar sola por la calle...-caminaba dirigiendose al barrio "por aqui no tonta ¬¬" pero, me di cuenta de que por allí estaba el aeropuerto y tuve que volver hacia el centro comercial para seguir las indicaciones de reik... perooo- y empecé a correr para ver si reconocía el camino...- ¡Que tal si me pierdo y termino en un barranco con pulmonía y no llego al cumpleaños de mi Ru...- me choque a un chico de mirada .. satánica... parecía muy enojado, creo :/, lo supe porque de la nada había caído sobre él y... lo bese al caer. fue algo raro :'( pero...

[suena el celular de los dos y se escucha el tono de Sin bandera- te vi venir] [ se escuchaba esa canción mientras pasaba ese momento]

"No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía

No me queda más que hacer,

Que hacerte una poesía.

Porque te vi venir y no dudé

Te vi llegar, y te abracé

Y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras

Y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad

Te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.

noooooooooooo

uhhh

Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras."


End file.
